


Reflection

by Aivaeh



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Torture, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:54:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23801173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aivaeh/pseuds/Aivaeh
Summary: It was supposed to be a harmless trick to try at a slumber party, but most slumber parties don't come with a witch. Look into a bowl of water after burning a lock of hair and you'll see your soul mate. You didn't expect it to work. Except it did, showing you the face of the dangerous vampire Damon Salvatore.
Relationships: Damon Salvatore/Original Female Character(s), Damon Salvatore/Reader, Damon Salvatore/You, Damon/Original Character(s), Elena Gilbert/Stefan Salvatore
Comments: 25
Kudos: 194





	1. Superstition

From an armchair, Caroline dabbed at her eyes as the credits for _The Notebook_ began. You and Bonnie shared the sofa while Elena sat cross-legged on the floor between you. Turning off the player, Elena leaned her head back into the cushion. “What do you guys want to do now?”

Silence reigned for all of thirty seconds before Caroline broke it. “Let’s do something… witchy.”

“Something witchy?” Bonnie plucked a piece of leftover popcorn from the serving bowl and tossed it at Caroline.

Caroline barely glanced at it before catching it. Bonnie muttered a, “no fair,” as Caroline leaned over her chair’s armrest. “Yeah. Something like _The Craft_.”

Bonnie served her one of her flattest looks. “Magic isn’t like that.”

“Oh, come on. You can’t even change hair color?”

Bonnie’s nose crinkled. “Maybe?”

“We’re not doing a magic makeover, Caroline,” Elena said.

Caroline pouted. “C’mon, you guys. We have a witch with magical powers. We have to do some kind of—spell or something!”

Bonnie rolled her eyes. “Magic isn’t a toy.”

Eyes widening, Caroline ignored Bonnie’s admonishment. Instead, she sat up straight and said, “I know! We’ll do that spell that’s supposed to show you who you’re destined for.”

“Like a soulmate?” Elena asked.

Caroline’s answering nod was an enthusiastic bounce of blonde curls.

“There’s no spell like that,” Bonnie said.

“Yes, there is.” Caroline grinned. “I’ve done it before. It didn’t work, obviously—”

“Obviously,” Elena drawled.

Caroline shushed her with a look. “—but that’s because I didn’t have Bonnie.” Treated to a pair of skeptical stares, Caroline turned to you. “Come on.” She stood up and tossed her hair back. “Unless someone else has a better idea.”

With a shared glance, you realized alongside the others that no one did. “Fine.” Bonnie leaned forward and set the bowl onto the coffee table. “Do we need anything?”

“A bowl of water for each of us, a lock of hair to burn, and a ring.”

Bonnie’s brows rose. “That’s… not a bad list.”

Caroline’s grin widened. “See!”

Bonnie’s lips pressed together before she stood up. “Still no guarantee it’ll work,” Bonnie warned as she extended a hand towards Elena. As soon as Elena took hold, she helped pull her back up to her feet.

You all trooped across the hall into the dining room. Elena went on to the kitchen, grabbing a stack of bowls from her cupboard. Bonnie opened a drawer to grab a pair of scissors while you and Caroline got out the candles.

After filling the bowls with water and setting them on the table, Elena looked at the candles as you lit them and frowned. “I hope the whole room doesn’t stink of burnt hair.”

“We’ll open a window,” Caroline said, arranging the bowls just so.

Bonnie looked around to each of you. “You guys realize this is probably just some old superstition.”

“C’mon, Bon,” Elena entreated, taking a seat. “What’s the worst that could happen.”

“Don’t say something like that,” you admonished before sitting.

Bonnie blew out a breath before lifting her hands. “Fine. I’ll try.”

An excited, “Thank you,” came from a bouncing Caroline before she slid into her seat.

Bonnie shook her head but held her hands out over the water. “What’s the spell?”

Everyone looked expectantly at Caroline. Her brows scrunched together in thought. “There isn’t one. Just—cutting the hair, burning the hair, and dropping it into the bowl with the ring in it.” At her words, she slipped a ring off her finger and dropped it into her bowl with a plink.

You, Elena, and Bonnie exchanged glances before following suit. Meanwhile, Caroline snipped a lock of hair and passed the scissors off to Elena.

You were the last to get the scissors. You picked a small bit of hair from the back and snipped it free. Smoothing out the rest, you held it at the ready.

Bonnie’s brow quirked, but she closed her eyes and held her hands out above the table. You wondered if she was playing along at first, but then noticed her forehead had crinkled and she was whispering under her breath.

After several minutes, her eyes opened and her hand fell to the black curl on the table. “Okay.”

Caroline blew an excited breath before sticking her hair into the candleflame and quickly dropping it into the water. She stared into the bowl with crazy intensity.

With a mental shrug, you, Elena, and Bonnie followed suit. You had just dropped your flaming hair into the bowl when Caroline gasped out, “Oh my god! It worked!”

“No way,” Bonnie uttered, sounding amazed as she peered into the water.

Elena wore a huge grin as she leaned over her bowl.

It took a moment for your brain to process the rippling reflection, as if he were the one staring into a bowl in the middle of Elena’s dining room. The face was a familiar one. The handsomest one you’d ever laid eyes on. Intense light blue eyes that could be mistaken as silver in the right light beneath thick black brows. Strong, shapely jaw, straight nose, full lips.

All connected to a man who still gave you nightmares. No. Not a man. A vampire.

Damon Salvatore.

Paling, you jerked back into your seat.

“I don’t recognize him,” Caroline lamented, before adding, “But he’s hot.”

“I don’t think I’ve met mine, either,” Bonnie said.

“Is he hot?”

“Yes, Caroline.” But Bonnie wore a small crooked smile despite the exasperation in her voice.

Caroline folded her arms as she caught sight of Elena across from her. “Oh my god. Let me guess.”

“Stefan,” Elena confirmed, practically glowing with happiness.

While Bonnie and Caroline smiled with her, you pushed your bowl further away. Of course, this drew their gazes. “Well?” Caroline asked.

“Don’t know,” you lied softly.

Elena sent a sympathetic look your way. “I’m sure you’ll meet him someday.”

You blinked, summoning a weak smile of your own. “Yeah.”

“Is he cute?” Caroline asked.

“Caroline,” Bonnie sighed.

“What?” Caroline demanded before arching her brows at you. “Well?”

“Yeah.” You swallowed.

While the others started excitedly talking about the mysterious faces Caroline and Bonnie had seen, you slid further down your seat, slightly queasy.

You had never really cared for Damon. He’d struck you as full of himself and way too suspect for dating Caroline who’d been sixteen at the time. When you discovered he’d been abusing her after they’d broken up, you’d detested him for how he’d treated one of your best friends.

Then you found out he was a vampire who’d gone around killing people for over a century. And you discovered that fact shortly before he’d threatened to kill you if you didn’t help him hack into the computers of the people who turned out to be Elena’s birth parents. Ever since, anytime he needed information he couldn’t compel for himself he’d inevitably turn up with a quip and a threat.

Though, admittedly, the threats came off as more routine lately.

Either way, you still had nightmares of Damon making good on those threats. He frightened you.

How the hell was _he_ supposed to be your soulmate?

By the time all of you had settled down to go to sleep, you were still wide awake with the question. Eventually you decided the spell had to be wrong. You’d used a mood ring. Your bowl had a chip. You hadn’t burned your hair enough. It fell in counterclockwise or something. You decided to forget the whole thing as a fluke.

It was almost sunrise by the time you managed to fall into an uneasy sleep.

Over the next few days you barely saw anyone, not even at school. Supernatural shenanigans were afoot. This time, no one needed a computer whiz. For you it was quiet as Elena and everyone else dealt with matters without you. It gave you time to put the whole spell business behind you.

By the time the preparation for the masquerade ball came around, you’d mostly stopped freaking out about it.

And then you saw him.

He and Stefan were outside, Damon pacing back and forth as the two talked. He looked… irritated.

You bolted in the other direction.

As you scurried away, you felt ridiculous. For the thousandth time, you assured yourself the spell was a fluke. Besides, it wasn’t like you needed much reason to avoid Damon.

Once you’d rounded one of the mansion’s many flowerbeds, you felt confident you’d gotten away. A glance over your shoulder revealed the spot where the two had been talking was empty.

Then you turned around and nearly crashed into Damon’s chest. You stopped and stumbled back so fast you almost fell.

“Where you off to?” He was squinting down through the sunshine, pinning you in place with his stare.

You straightened up and took a steadying breath. “Just—looking for Mrs. Lockwood.” Nervous, you added, “I finished the task she gave and—”

“Mhm,” an uninterested Damon interrupted before folding his arms. “Forget the ball. We’re going to need your little talents.”

You knew better than to protest. “What do you want me to hack into this time?”

His lips thinned into a tense smile. “Katherine’s phone. I want to know where she’s been, who she’s been calling, who _they’ve_ been calling.”

Okay. That wasn’t stalker-y at all. You were kind of confused. Last you’d heard, Damon had tried to kiss Elena. Everyone was saying how he was in love with her, despite the fact she was in love with Stefan.

You weren’t sure someone as selfish as Damon was capable of love.

“Go get your stuff and meet me at the boarding house,” he ordered.

Meet him? Alone? You were so unnerved at the prospect you didn’t feel the usual irritation that came with one of Damon’s demands. “Is… anyone else going to be there.”

“Oh, yeah.” The smile he gave you was the one that haunted your nightmares. “You, me, and a certain werewolf.” With that, he walked off.

You turned to watch him go, brows furrowed. Soon as he was out of sight, your shoulders dropped as you sighed.

You stopped to let Tyler know you were leaving—you told him to study, which of course he didn’t question. You drove back to your small two-bedroom house to grab your laptop and a few extra drives and usb sticks. By the time you arrived at the Salvatore’s, you were unsurprised to see Mason Lockwood’s truck parked outside.

You grabbed all your equipment from the passenger seat and followed the drive around to the covered entrance. Hugging your laptop to your chest, you gazed up at the front door of the Salvatore Boarding House and blew out a long breath. “Okay,” you whispered. “It’s no big deal. Just another electronic crime.”

This was not helping.

Shaking your head and drawing in another deep, hopefully relaxing breath (it wasn’t), you made to grab the bell.

Of course the door chose that moment to open. And of course Damon was on the other side.

“‘Bout time.” One side of his lips slid up into an all-too familiar smirk. “Or are you not done with your little pep talk.”

You spun about on the ball of your foot and—

Damon was there before you could take a step. “Ah ah.” His stare intensified, until you felt trapped beneath it. “I need those records.”

His hand fell on your shoulder. You stiffened. He seemed not to notice—or more likely care—as he guided you inside the boarding house and down the hallway. “Do you have her phone?”

“No.” He steered you into a room a lot more modest in size compared to the rest of the house. This one sported a desk and computer, complete with printer.

“How am I supposed to—” you cut yourself off with an irritated breath. “Never mind. I’ll try the phone company.”

“Great idea.” Damon finally let go of your shoulder and moved back to the door. “Let me know when you have something.” He closed the door behind him, shutting you in.

You hurried to set your laptop up at the desk, wondering who it belonged to. Before long, you were connected to the wifi and tunneling into various VPNs to conceal your address.

You were just about to start poking around the first of the major cellphone carriers when the screaming began.

You startled and stared at the door, horrified by the noises. You thought for a moment of leaving—but realized Damon expected you to do this. Another yell punctuated the point. It would be a good idea not to risk pissing him off.

Hands trembling, you reached into your purse and pulled out your iPod.

* * *

An hour later, the screaming hadn’t let up.

You had your earbuds in and your iPod turned all the way up, and you could still hear Mason. Rocking back and forth, palm pressed into your forehead, you gritted your teeth as another tortured cry cut through your playlist.

Forcing your hand down, you stared at the messages scrolling down the command line. Port numbers and networking information made up the bulk of the information. The program you’d created did most of the work as it sniffed around the target, seeking unguarded ways in. Anyone could’ve run it, really, but they always came to you.

You dug your fingers into your temples and rubbed, willing your computer to find its door.

How could Damon, verifiable psycho, be your destined soul mate?

“C’mon,” you muttered as another scream rang out.

It was another twenty excruciating minutes—especially for Mason—before the computer finally found a way inside the network. “Yes,” you cheered, a rush of pleasure burying your anxiety for a moment. This feeling was why you, an otherwise squeaky-clean A student who wouldn’t even go a mile over the speed limit, had played around with more… illegal… activities. Even before getting involved with supernatural shenanigans. It was hard to resist the rush that came with the proof you were _awesome_. And then poking around where you weren’t supposed to, seeing all the things major companies or government departments wanted to keep hidden—it was addictive.

Right now you were pulling Katherine’s cell phone records. Everything from the numbers she’d called and that had called her (and cross referencing them) to the GPS locations during those calls. An embarrassment of riches on the vampire’s recent movements.

You weren’t surprised that one of the numbers was connected to Mason Lockwood’s cellphone. You ran a search on his phone, too, in case more people were involved.

All in all, you were quickly filling up your drive with a ton of call logs and billing information as Katherine’s web of contacts just kept growing. You supposed someone who’d been around as long as she had was bound to have quite the rolodex. To narrow things down, you started building a database to query through the records for more useful bits of information.

Thanks to another script, it wasn’t long before the downloaded info was being transferred into it. You started searching for people Katherine was calling most frequently since she’d come to Mystic Falls.

By the time you had a good sized, cross-referenced list, you felt ready to hand the preliminary data over to Damon to do—whatever he wanted to do with it. Connecting to their printer, you started printing off the summary—all twenty pages of it.

Grabbing the finished pile, you left your laptop running to finish grabbing the rest of the information from the phone company and left the office. However, the closer you got to the library, and the muffled noises of pain emanating from within, the more the momentary fog brought on by your triumph lifted. You slowed, biting your lip in indecision. You were pretty sure you wanted nothing to do with whatever was going on in there.

But maybe something you’d found would make all this torture unnecessary. Squaring your shoulders, you marched forward and through the library’s doors.

And immediately regretted your decision.

Mason was chained to a tall wooden chair, shirt covered in bloody holes. He was straining against the chains, head thrown back and neck so tense you could see his veins pulsing as he screamed. Damon stood over him, fireplace poker in hand. The other end was shoved into Mason’s chest.

The room smelt—terrible. Like sweat and burnt ham.

Damon pulled a hot poker away from Mason’s chest to straighten up. His brows rose as he turned to you. “Found something?”

Your sights kept jumping to Mason’s own pleading, pain-filled eyes. Apparently, you were taking too long to answer, because Damon walked over and buried the end of the poker back into the fireplace. He snapped his fingers in front of your face, making you jump. “Eyes on me.”

The last thing you wanted to do was look at the handsome vampire that was apparently unbothered with shoving pokers into people. Bile pushed up your throat, but you swallowed it back before silently holding out the pages.

Damon plucked them from your hands, throwing a smirk over his shoulder at a panting, red-faced Mason. “Let’s see what Mystic Fall’s little wonderkin managed to dig up.” He scanned the page, flipping to the next one quickly as he took in the information presented. “Well. Hasn’t Katherine been a busy little beaver. Lots of calls.” He paused to before adding pointedly to the man tied to the chair, “Lots of guys.”

Mason shook his head.

“Denial.” Damon continued flipping through. He paused halfway through. “You, however, are much more pathetic. Katherine. Katherine. Katherine. Ooh, here’s one. Jules.” Damon wiggled his brows. “Who’s that?”

Mason’s eyes widened. “She has nothing to do with any of this.”

“Says you.” Damon glanced over. “Hm. Looks like she’s still in Florida. Sun. Beaches. Bikinis.” He arched a brow. “Maybe I should take a trip.”

Mason let out a frustrated groan before yanking against his chains so hard his head banged against the chair.

“Sore spot?” Damon handed back the pages, and you took them silently. He leaned over to grab the poker from the fireplace. “Thanks for the intel.” Damon glanced your way before stalking forward and adding, “You know the way out.”

You turned quickly from Mason’s pleading gaze before hurrying back through the door. Another scream chased you from the room.

You nearly ran into Jeremy, who was carrying a box in his hands. “Woah.” He met your frantic gaze. “You okay?”

You summoned a weak smile. “Just eager to get home.”

Jeremy nodded.

You both looked away as a muffled cry sounded from the library.

“See you,” you murmured, stepping around.

“Yeah.”

Back in the office, you were glad to find the searches had finished. You copied the database and the raw information to a usb drive, leaving it on the desk with a note. More screams made you pack up in record time and chased you all the way out the boarding house’s front door.

The spell had to be wrong.

Had to be.


	2. The Wait

The next day brought startling news. Jenna had been compelled to stab herself. She was alive, thankfully, and out of the hospital, but it was clear no one was safe from Katherine.

You were pretty sure she wouldn’t be happy to learn you’d hacked into her cell phone account.

Not that you’d have to worry about Mason saying anything about it. According to Caroline, he was very dead. After hearing the news, your mind conjured Mason’s agonized screams throughout the rest of the day. You couldn’t concentrate in class.

You didn’t feel like going to the Masquerade Ball at the Lockwood’s, either. Instead, you retreated to your room to game once you’d finished your homework. You were halfway through a level when Caroline called after ten.

By the time you hung up, you were glad you’d decided to stay home. Tyler had killed a girl Katherine had compelled, triggering his werewolf curse. Elena had been linked to Katherine and suffered all the injuries Stefan and Damon had inflicted in their quest to kill her. Luckily, Bonnie had saved the day and convinced Katherine’s witch to unlink them and disarm Katherine. Katherine had been caught. Finally.

Before going to bed, you hoped things would settle down now that Elena’s evil vampire double was out of the picture.

When a worried Stefan and Jeremy approached you the next day right after second period, you realized you should have known better. “Have you seen Elena?” Jeremy asked.

You shook your head. “Not since yesterday. Why?”

They shared a look. “She’s missing,” Stefan said.

“Missing?” That wasn’t like Elena. She always picked up when someone called.

Jeremy stepped closer, lowered his voice. “We were hoping you could find a way into her phone, like you did with Katherine. Get her GPS information.”

“That’ll take too long.” You pulled out your mobile and strode for an exit that led outside. “What’s her carrier?”

Jeremy, following after, told you. Stefan wasn’t far behind.

You called information and got the number to their customer service line as you stepped into the sunlight. Dialing in, you waited with the guys, moving far enough away from the door that there shouldn’t be much in the way of background noise. After a few minutes, the hold music went away and a man on the other end greeted you and introduced himself. “Hello, yes,” you answered, doing your best to sound mature. “I need some help.”

“What can I help you with?”

“My daughter’s taken off with my car.” Jeremy’s brows shot up in surprise. “It’s just teenage angst. But if you could turn on her GPS, I would really appreciate it.”

“We’re not supposed to—”

“I understand,” you said, cutting him off. “But she’s just sixteen. I don’t want to file a police report on a sixteen-year-old girl.”

There was a moment of silence before he replied, “Alright. But you’ll need her password to log into the GPS tracker.”

“I have it.” You flashed Stefan and Jeremy a thumbs up. “Thank you so much.” You listened to his farewell and hung up. “There.” You pulled your laptop out of your backpack and opened it up on a nearby picnic table. “Now I just need to crack her password.” You aimed a searching look at Jeremy. “Unless you know it.”

Jeremy shook his head.

“This might take some time, then.” You brought up a program that went through thousands of popular passwords and set it to run on Elena’s mobile account.

“How long?”

“A few minutes if we’re lucky.” It was still running, which meant it wasn’t any of the top thousand. “If not, then we could be looking at hours if I have to run a program that generates random combinations. And there’s no guarantee that’ll work, either.”

Jeremy and Stefan exchanged a glance. “Maybe we should ask Bonnie if she knows a spell?” Jeremy suggested. Stefan pulled out his phone and shot off a text while Jeremy shot you an apologetic look. “Just as a backup.”

“I get it,” you assured him. You glanced back at your screen in time to see the login screen change and the program’s log register the working password. From the looks of it, you’d bet it was a date. “But thankfully, Elena isn’t into high security. I’m in.”

Stefan lowered his phone as he and Jeremy bent down to examine the map on your screen. You saw the marker for Elena’s location—or, her cellphone’s—and zoomed in until the street names became clearer.

Or what would have been street names. “She’s three hundred miles away.” Your brows drew together. “Nearest street is some county road in the middle of nowhere.”

“No way is that by choice,” Jeremy muttered.

Stefan’s jaw clenched. “Can you keep an eye on this? Tell me if she moves?”

“Sure.”

Jeremy stood with Stefan. “Let me go with you.”

“No.” Stefan calmly met Jeremy’s defiant press of lips and narrowed eyes. “We don’t know who took Elena. She wouldn’t want you in danger.”

“That’s my decision to make,” Jeremy insisted.

Stefan’s stare implored him to listen. “I’ll bring her home, Jeremy. I promise.”

Jeremy stared back for several long moments before nodding. Stefan reached out and squeezed his shoulders before turning to you. “You and Jeremy keep an eye on that map and tell me where to go.”

You exchanged a glance with Jeremy before nodding. “Okay, sure.” You stood, keeping your laptop open. “We can take my car back to your place, Jer.”

Jeremy nodded but turned back to Stefan. “You can’t just go by yourself.”

“I’m not.” Instead of elaborating, Stefan’s sights darted over your shoulder to something behind you.

“What’s going on?”

You twisted around to see Bonnie hurrying across the grounds.

“Elena’s missing,” Jeremy explained. “Stefan’s going to find her while we track her cell back at my place.”

Bonnie blinked before a determined light shone from her eyes. “I’ll go with you.”

Stefan shook his head. “I’ve got someone in mind.” When Bonnie opened her mouth to argue, he nodded towards you and Jeremy. “Stay with them.”

Bonnie examined you both before giving a short, grim nod. “Fine.”

“C’mon,” you said, stepping back from the picnic table. “Let’s go.”

The three of you and Stefan headed together to the parking lot. By the time we parted ways, Stefan was dialing someone up on his phone.

Coming up to your car, you passed Jeremy the laptop. “We’re heading to Elena’s,” you told Bonnie as she moved towards her own car a few spaces away.

“Okay,” she called back.

Jeremy’s sights tracked Stefan, still on his phone, before lowering into your passenger seat.

You were both quiet as you started the engine and pulled out of the parking lot. It wasn’t until you were halfway to his house that Jeremy shook his head and muttered, “This shouldn’t be happening. Not with Katherine finally locked away.”

“I know.” You frowned.

The rest of the way remained silent until you pulled into the driveway of the white, two-story house Elena and Jeremy called home. Bonnie was barely a minute behind, gliding in behind your car as you and Jeremy got out. You waited for her before following the walkway to the Gilbert’s front door. Jeremy dug his keys out of his pocket, sorting through them before finding the right one and letting you in.

He led the way up the stairs and down the hall to his room. A different track then you were used to taking to Elena’s room. You gazed around, taking in the darker colors, trophies from before Miranda and Greyson died, and the myriad of games piled up next to his console. He nodded towards the bed. “You can set up there.”

Seeing the desk was filled with his computer and keyboard, you put a knee up on the mattress and crawled to the center of Jeremy’s bed. Folding your legs, you balanced the laptop so that the vents weren’t directly over your thighs.

“Any movement?” He leaned over to stare at your screen.

You angled your laptop so he could see better. “No. Looks like she’s staying put.”

“Any idea who took her?” Bonnie asked, pacing back and forth in front of Jeremy’s door.

“Someone connected to Katherine, probably,” Jeremy replied, his dislike of Elena’s doppelgänger clear from his tone.

That did seem the most likely explanation. You nodded your agreement. “They must have grabbed her just after you guys captured Katherine.”

“Think they’ll try to ransom her for Katherine?” Bonnie wondered, both brows pinched low.

“The we give them Katherine,” Jeremy said, sitting on the edge of the mattress beside you, eyes glued to the laptop.

You and Bonnie were nodding in agreement when your phone went off. Your laptop wobbled as you pulled your cell from your pocket. A glance at the number confirmed it was Stefan. “Hey,” You said as soon as you’d hit the answer button.

“We’re on sixty-four,” Stefan said.

You zoomed in on the interstate nearest to Mystic Falls. Following it with your eye, you mentally mapped out not just the closest, but the fastest way to Eden in North Carolina. “Get off on eighty-one south. Follow that to Roanoke.”

“Got it.”

You couldn’t help but ask, “Who’s we?”

There was a moment’s silence filled with the sound of alternate rock playing on the radio before Stefan admitted, “Damon and me.”

You rolled your eyes. Of course. “Right.”

“We’ll call you once we’re near Roanoke.”

“Okay.” You waited until he hung up to lower the phone. At Jeremy and Bonnie’s expectant looks, you said, “They’re on their way. But it’s going to be a few hours.”

Looking down, Jeremy nodded. He moved off the bed and asked, “Does anyone want something to drink?”

“No thanks, Jer,” Bonnie replied with a slight smile.

“I’m good,” you assured him.

Jeremy nodded again and went to the chair in front of his desk, sitting down. His leg bounced up and down as he stared off at one of his bookshelves. You didn’t think he was actually seeing any of the titles.

“Stefan will bring her back,” you said, hoping to reassure him.

Jeremy frowned. “I hate waiting like this.” His lips pressed together as he glared at his bookshelf.

Bonnie’s gaze found yours, and you shared a small frown with her. It was awful not knowing how to do more to help your best friend. How much worse would it be if Elena were your sister?

“Maybe there’s something we can try,” Bonnie announced, picking her backpack up off the floor where she’d dropped it. You and Jeremy watched as she unzipped it and pulled out a familiar book.

“Your familiy’s grimoire?” You eyed the book with a healthy dose of hesitance. You’d been Bonnie’s friend since kindergarten, and easily accepted she was a witch. That didn’t mean you were comfortable with magic. It defied science and could do the impossible. It was powerful. That made it frightening.

You trusted Bonnie, but you didn’t trust magic. The last spell she’d performed hadn’t exactly done more to endear you to it.

Still, you kept your mouth shut. It was clear magic was becoming more important to Bonnie the longer she studied and practiced it. You didn’t want to risk alienating her by voicing your concerns.

You kept the worry from showing well enough that Bonnie didn’t seem to suspect anything as she hugged the book to her chest and sat beside you. Spreading the book open, she began turning worn pages stiff with time. “I know I saw a spell for sending messages.” It was another minute before she found what she was looking for. She pointed at the writing. “Here.” Her eyes shifted back and forth as she skimmed the page. “I’ll need a candle and Elena’s hairbrush.”

“Got it,” Jeremy said, hurrying towards the door that connected his room to his and Elena’s shared bathroom.

“Can you hand me my bag?” She asked you.

You nodded and set the laptop onto the mattress. Crossing to the door, you picked up Bonnie’s backpack from its place against the wall and brought it over. She unzipped it and pulled out a notebook and a pen while you sat.

“What are you doing?”

Bonnie tore the piece of paper she’d been writing on free. “Sending Elena a message.” She held it up.

_Stefan and Damon are coming for you._

_\- B_

“How are you going to send it?” Jeremy asked as he brought back the items she’d asked for.

“Put the candle down here.” Jeremy did as Bonnie instructed, lighting the wick while she pulled some hair free of the hairbrush. She crumpled the hair and the note together before holding her hand out above the small flame. “Like this.”

Bonnie’s eyes were shut as she whispered the words of a spell. You and Jeremy watched with rapt attention as Bonnie continued her silent chant. After a moment, the movement of her lips stopped, and her expression tensed.

When she began chanting again, blood was dripping from her nose.

“Bonnie.” Jeremy reached for her arm. You joined in calling her name as you set your laptop aside.

And then the crumpled note in her hand began to burn. As if the paper had been soaked in lighter fluid, it was engulfed in moments. It turned to nothing but ash before you could blink.

Bonnie finally opened her eyes. Her hand fell to the bed, and a look of accomplishment came over her face.

She collapsed.

Jeremy followed, grabbing her shoulders and calling her name as he shook her. You hurried to grab the candle before it could tip over and light the bed on fire. You blew it out with a puff, setting it on the nearby nightstand before moving back to the side of the bed.

Bonnie’s eyes were shut despite Jeremy’s constant shaking and shouting.

“Is she breathing?”

He looked up, terror stark in his eyes at your question before he placed a hand over her mouth. Relief loosened some of the fear from his features. “Yeah.”

You took hold of her wrist and felt for a pulse. You weren’t sure what was normal, but it felt steady and strong enough. “I think she fainted.”

“Should we call an ambulance?” Jeremy asked.

You bit your lip in thought. “No,” you decided. “Not unless she has trouble breathing or something changes for the worse.” You turned and headed for the bathroom, picking up a washcloth and running some water over it.

Jeremy was leaning over Bonnie, concern written all over his face. You sat next to her and carefully wiped the blood from her mouth and chin. “The nosebleed stopped,” you pointed out.

Bonnie took a deep breath and her eyes opened. Some of the tension eased from your chest and shoulders as her green eyes met yours. “Hey,” you greeted.

“Hey,” she repeated, brow crinkling as she pushed herself up by her elbows. “What—”

“You passed out,” you told her. You looked to a relieved Jeremy. “A glass of water might help.”

“Yeah, alright,” he agreed, standing up and moving out of the room.

As soon as he was down the hall you frowned at Bonnie. “You scared the hell out of us.”

Bonnie let out a pained breath and rubbed her head. “Sorry.”

“Are you okay?” You tried to get a good look at her eyes. Didn’t something happen to the pupils if there was an issue with the brain? You wished you knew enough biology to be able to tell.

“Yeah,” she insisted, sliding up to the headboard. “Just a little woozy.”

“That sounds bad,” you pointed out.

Bonnie sighed and met your concerned stare with her regular green gaze. “I’m fine.” Her eyes implored you to believe her. “Really.”

“You didn’t look okay a minute ago,” Jeremy pointed out from the doorway, glass of water in hand. He handed it over as soon as he reached the bed.

Bonnie took a drink before setting it beside the candle. “It’s nothing you guys.”

“That was something,” you insisted.

Bonnie pushed herself further up the headboard until she’d found a more comfortable position. “I’ve been doing a lot of magic lately.” She frowned lightly before admitting, “It wears me down.”

“You were unconscious,” Jeremy said, concern drawing both eyebrows taut.

Lips pressing together, Bonnie looked between you before admitting, “Witchcraft has limits. I push too hard, it pushes back.”

“How do you know all this?” Jeremy asked.

Bonnie nodded her head towards the open grimoire at the end of the bed. “It’s all in here.”

Careful, you picked it up. The writing wasn’t in any language you recognized. It smelled of stale air and dust. Like an old woman, the pages were wrinkled and stiff with age.

Bonnie leaned forward and reached out, and you passed the book over without hesitation. “Don’t tell anyone,” she implored as she carefully closed the grimoire.

“Why not?” Jeremy asked.

“It’s a weakness,” she explained, voice soft, as if she worried about even speaking of it too loud. “I don’t want certain people to know.”

“Certain people. You mean Damon,” Jeremy said.

Bonnie shook her head lightly. “I mean anyone that could hurt me.”

You nodded. “I promise.”

Jeremy glanced at you before his stare returned to meet Bonnie’s imploring gaze. “Promise. I won’t say anything to anyone.”

Bonnie nodded lightly, glancing at you but her sights turned back to Jeremy. “It’s hard, you know? Grams is gone. My dad—he hasn’t wanted to know anything since my mom left.” She looked at the grimoire before meeting Jeremy’s stare again. “I’m all alone in this.”

Jeremy nodded. “That’s how I feel a lot of the time. Alone.”

The two stared into each other’s eyes. Feeling like a voyeur, you looked away.

“I should—put this back.” Jeremy had Elena’s hairbrush in hand when you turned back.

Bonnie dragged in a deep breath as she leaned back. “Yeah.”

Jeremy smiled and headed back to the bathroom.

You caught Bonnie’s attention. Your brows flew up, lips curling in amusement. “Were those sparks?” you asked, careful to keep your voice soft.

Bonnie gave you a ‘don’t be stupid’ look. “No.”

“Mhm.” Your lips curled higher. “Definitely sparks.”

Bonnie’s brows pinched together. She shook her head, sending her brown curls bouncing. “You know there can’t be.”

“Because he’s Elena’s little brother?”

“Because I didn’t see Jeremy’s reflection.”

You winced at the reminder. That damn spell. “C’mon Bonnie. Are you going to be alone until some guy you saw in a bowl of water comes along?” you asked, harsher than you’d intended.

Bonnie blinked and her brow crinkled. Just as she opened her mouth to reply, Jeremy came back in the room, silencing her.

The day passed. You watched the map, directing the Salvatore’s whenever Stefan called. Jeremy spent the time pacing. Bonnie, still drained, rested.

Finally you got the call.

“We’ve got her,” Stefan said over the phone, sounding as relieved as you suddenly felt. “She’s alright.”

“Thank goodness,” you breathed, looking over to Jeremy and Bonnie. “She’s okay.”

Jeremy bowed his head. Bonnie’s eyes brightened with tears as she smiled.

“Any idea who took her?”

“Not yet,” Stefan replied. “We’re bringing her home.”

“Do you need directions?”

“No. We know the way.” There was a pause before Stefan added, “Thank you.”

“Thank _you_.” After a moment’s pause you added, “And Damon, too.”

A few words of goodbye and you hung up.

Jeremy’s heaved a huge sigh of relief before he stood up. “You guys can hang out until she’s back.”

“Okay,” Bonnie said. She wiped the side of her eyes before adding, “I could use more rest.”

You glanced between them before closing your laptop. “I’d better head home.” Hopefully the school hadn’t called and reported your absence.

“Alright. Thanks,” Jeremy said, following you to his bedroom door.

You smiled at him. “Of course.” You waved to Bonnie. “Say hi to Elena for me.”

“Okay,” she promised.

Once you were back in your car, trying to beat the setting sun, you thought about Bonnie’s refusal to acknowledge the spark she had with Jeremy. You resolved not to let the spell dictate your life the same way. It wouldn’t hang over you.

 _He_ wouldn’t hang over you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea for "human hacking" the GPS on comes from Supernatural.


	3. Noon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Any familiar dialogue and plot elements come from the Season 2 episode, "Katerina."

You learned Elena was at school the next day when she stopped at your locker to give you a hug and say thank you. Relieved to see her safe and whole, you went to English with a considerably lighter step.

You didn’t see Elena again until History. Sadly, there wasn’t time to ask what, exactly, had happened before class started. Elena promised to fill you in at lunch as you both grabbed your books from your bags.

Ric was in the middle of a lecture on McCarthyism when the classroom door opened. An unfamiliar student entered and approached him. You waited until you’d finished putting your note to paper to watch the pair, but by that time their exchanged had ended. The boy disappeared back out the door a moment before Ric called your name. “They want you up at the office,” he said.

Murmuring your assent, you gathered everything into your bag before sliding out of your seat. Curious stares followed you out of the classroom.

The halls were deserted but for the echo of your footsteps. The whole way, you wondered if this was about your absence the day before. Your stomach tightened as you approached the door to the main office, dreading what you might hear inside.

Stepping inside, you started. Damon. Leaning against the long counter separating the room between the administration staff and the students. A woman with dark hair and a ready smile glanced at you before turning back to her computer. Gripping the doorknob, you frowned. “What—”

“Road trip,” Damon announced.

You stared, squinting as you tried finding some clearer explanation in his expression. Not that it helped. It was his typical cocky mien that only told you what a smarmy dick he was. You already knew that. “What?”

Damon smiled at the woman, as if to say a silent, ‘kids,’ before turning back to you. “C’mon,” he said, motioning with a hand. “Get your stuff and meet me in the SUV outside.”

You gazed helplessly around, from the plastic chairs lining the wall to the fake plant sitting on a windowsill at the back. No answers jumped out at you. “It’s the middle of the school day, Damon.”

“Yeah, ‘cause missing the rest is really going to affect your grades,” he scoffed.

You glared. “That’s not the—”

Two steps took him to your side. He lowered his voice to a murmur. “We’re tracking down the vampire the kidnappers tried to sell Elena to.” His brows lifted.

“You and me?” You met his silvery-blue gaze with uncertainty in your own.

“And someone else I don’t trust,” Damon admitted. “If her way turns out to be some trap or wild goose chase, I’m hoping you’ll know.” One eyebrow ticked higher. “You found Elena, after all.”

Someone else? You considered who that might be. It didn’t take long to figure who Damon would bring along with that kind of information despite a lack of trust in the source. Lips pressing together, you aimed a flat stare up at him. “You brought Elena’s kidnappers?”

“The one still nonliving—living.”

“And you want me to skip school, with a kidnapping vampire, to go who-knows-where to find more dangerous vampires,” you further clarified.

Damon’s smile remained stubbornly fixed on his face. “Yep.”

You glared. “I hate you.”

Damon swatted your declaration away as if it were an annoying fly. “We’ll stop for ice cream.”

“Do I look five to you?” You realized your mistake when Damon’s stare turned appraising. His sights roamed down your body in a casual leer that had all your muscles tensing. His mouth began to open—which was never good, but you were especially dreading what might come out of it—so you hurried to add, “Don’t answer that.”

Lips curling into something dirtier than his typical smirk thanks to the gleam in his eyes, Damon shrugged.

Warmth bloomed up your neck and across your face. You hiked your backpack higher up your shoulder and fought not to glance away. “Fine.” As his smirk turned smug, you felt compelled to add, “But I’m only going with you to find out what someone wants with Elena.”

He shrugged again and plucked the sunglasses from the collar of his shirt. “Whatever.” He’d begun moving past you but paused at your side, staring down his Romanesque nose to say, “We’re the SUV parked out front.” He continued on, forcing you to turn and follow him out the office door. His next warning came in his typical cheerful fashion. “Don’t take too long.”

You scowled as he strutted down the hall before heading to your locker.

For the second day in a row, you hadn’t made it to lunch, so ended up stuffing the rest of your class’ books into your bag. Anticipating how much make-up work you were about to be saddled with over the weekend deepened your scowl. If these absences kept piling up, your grades were bound to suffer, whatever Damon insinuated.

Good thing he’d compelled the office to overlook your absence. At least, you hoped he had.

Your bag was bulging by the time you swung it over your shoulder, darkening your mood. You had to fight a childish urge to slam your locker shut and stomp down the hall. If it weren’t for Elena, there’s no way you’d let Damon talk you into this idiotic, dangerous scheme.

You weren’t even clear on what you were supposed to do. Tell him if something felt fishy? The whole escapade was already stupid dangerous.

You guessed he just wanted back up. You wondered why he hadn’t pulled Stefan or Caroline out of class instead. Or Bonnie. Or anyone else.

Beyond the front doors, the sun shone down onto a black SUV waiting beside the curb at the bottom of the steps. You eyed the dark-tinted windows with the same trepidation you’d give a hissing rattlesnake. The rattlesnake would probably be safer. Whoever was inside had kidnapped Elena.

You bit the inside of your cheek as you pulled the backdoor open and swung your bag inside. You glanced in, seeing someone huddled further into the driver’s seat before sliding inside yourself.

The person turned out to be a dark-haired woman who straightened up as soon as the door shut. Green eyes in a pretty heart-shaped face looked you over with equal amounts of curiosity. “This is the girl that found us?” she asked, a noticeable British accent tinting her words.

“Yep,” an uninterested, lounging Damon answered. “Rose, Wonderkin. Wonderkin, Rose.” He nodded his chin towards the windshield. “Can we go now?”

“Stopping was your idea,” Rose replied, but obligingly shifted into drive.

Between filling you in on the legend of a super frightening original vampire called Klaus, who supposedly wanted your best friend, Damon guided Rose through town to the highway. Apparently you were on your way to Richmond to talk to a middleman that had managed to get word to someone who had gotten word to another old vampire named Elijah—who was very much dead according to Damon. “Pinned him to a wall with a coatrack,” Damon said, probably meaning to reassure you.

All it did was remind you of Damon’s apparent fondness for impaling people.

After Damon filled you in, the ride became silent except for the radio. As more time passed, you were surprised that Damon was able to go so long without talking. You’d have thought he loved the sound of his own voice too much to keep quiet. But the usually chatty vampire had an elbow on the door and chin in his palm as he stared out at the passing landscape.

It wasn’t until the highway signs started offering exits into Richmond that he became more alive. “Where are we headed, exactly?”

“A café. Place called Noon,” Rose answered as the SUV continued down the highway, heading further into the heart of the city.

He turned in his seat until he was staring back at you. “Look it up.”

Rose’s attention shifted to the rearview mirror, peering back at you, before returning to the road.

You frowned at being ordered around, but silently pulled your backpack closer and dug inside for your phone. It took a few minutes to pull up the browser, during which time Damon kept staring, unnerving you further. You kept your sights glued to the screen until the search box finally popped up and wasted no time googling the name and city.

It came up immediately, both on google maps and with a link to a website. “It’s a real place.” You clicked the link and waited for the pictures to load. Meantime, you checked out the description, picking up on the free wi-fi immediately. “Sounds like your average internet café.” You looked up from your phone to meet Damon’s stare. “Want to hear the menu?”

Damon narrowed his eyes in warning before twisting back into his seat. He must have approved of the venue since he went back to staring out the window.

Rose’s eyes crinkled at you from the rearview mirror.

You ignored both vampires in favor of checking out the gallery of images. The place was open and bright, with a front wall made entirely of windows. The inside seemed to be laid-back. Its decor featured a lot of red brick and polished oak. Pendant lights hung over a long wooden counter and several square tables. It looked pretty nice.

Rose took an exit that wasn’t too far from the heart of downtown Richmond. Considering how near the center of the city the three of you were, there was a plethora of greenery. The area had been updated sometime in the last thirty years, however. Seventies architecture was prominent in the buildings to either side of the four-lane street. Rose directed the SUV towards a large parking garage squatting on the corner of a busy intersection near a small park.

Pulling up to the dispenser, she plucked a ticket out of the machine. Once the bar lifted and granted access, she didn’t take the lane that led higher up the structure. Instead, this one led down. Rounding a corner, she found a spot thick with shadow and artificial light next to a large cement column and pulled in. “We’re here.”

As soon as the engine cut off, you were eagerly climbing out of the backseat. Richmond always seemed like a longer ride then you remembered. Glad to be out and standing, you started stretching your arms out.

Damon blurred in front of you. The next thing you knew, a thunderous crack echoed around the parking garage. Damon had Rose pinned to the concrete pillar, and he’d done it so fast you’d barely been able to see it happen. A chill shivered through you as you took several steps backward. You were stopped when your back met the rear corner of the SUV.

“Just one thing,” Damon warned in his typical cavalier fashion. “If you're setting me up in any way, I will rip your heart out and shove it down your throat.” He grinned as he added, “It's something I'm very good at.”

Another blur of movement. Now it was Damon shoved up against the SUV beside you. Rose held his arm at an awkward, probably painful angle behind his back. He stared at the ceiling, huffing a breath in annoyance, as Rose replied, “I'm older than you and stronger. Don't get on my bad side.”

Before you could move away from either vampire, she was releasing him and moving back. Damon twisted around and straightened his jacket. Rose stared into his eyes. “You can trust me.”

Brows pinching together, Damon blinked. It looked as if he almost believed her. As she walked away, he glanced at you before pushing off the SUV.

You took a deep breath before following.

From behind Rose and Damon, you listened to the echoes of your footsteps and the cars as they drove through the parking garage. After a short walk, Rose led you to a glass door with NOON stenciled across the glass. She pulled it open, and you were slightly surprised that Damon held it as you entered the building.

The wide space you emerged into was familiar from the pictures you’d glanced through. Although they couldn’t convey the scent of roasted coffee beans that lingered pleasantly in the air. Or the sound of the other patrons’ conversations and the low hum of the air conditioner keeping the temperature pleasantly cool.

You took in the comfortable atmosphere as you kept behind Damon. “What about the sunlight?” he asked as Rose stepped up to a long counter and took off her jacket.

The older vampire answered first with a thin smile before adding, “Double paned and tempered.” She arched an eyebrow. “You see the appeal now?”

Damon hummed as he took in the tall wall of windows.

“That, and the free wi-fi.”

A man approached Rose with an easy smile, one that Rose returned. As soon as he was within reach, she reached out and guided him into a friendly hug. “How are you?”

“Good.” He replied with a wide grin that reached all the way to his crinkled eyes. As they parted, a face that looked to be in the late twenties—with pretty blue eyes topped by a head of bed-mused brown hair—turned curious. “What are you doing here?”

Rose pursed her lips. “It’s a long story. But I want you to meet—”

The man slapped a hand on the counter. “Damon Salvatore. Turned eighteen-sixty-four, Mystic Falls by Katherine Pierce. Ay-kay-ay Katerina Petrova.”

Damon’s head tilted to the side before a corner of his lips pulled into a cautious smirk. His eyes flickered over the man, looking less than impressed at the scruff on his face and the sweater pulled over a baggy t-shirt and jeans.

The man turned back to Rose. “So I take it I was right? What I told you about the tomb under the church is true?”

Rose nodded. “It was right.” Damon’s eyes narrowed as she added, “Thank you for the tip.”

He grinned again before turning to face Damon, hand extending. “It’s nice to meet you.”

Eyes still locked on Rose and practically demanding an explanation, Damon’s hand slowly found its way into the other man’s grip.

The man’s brows cinched together. “Maybe.” His attention turned back to Rose. “What’s going on?” His sights then briefly locked on you before shifting to look further back, towards the entrance. “Where’s Trevor?”

Lips pursing, Damon exchanged an awkward glance with you before you both simultaneously sought something else to focus on.

Rose swallowed. The look on her face enough that the friendly atmosphere deflated. You and Damon stood awkwardly aside as Rose broke the news of Trevor’s death. You chose to escape the tension by ordering some coffee.

By the time you reached the front of the line and ordered, the three vampires had seated themselves at a small square table near the huge wall of windows. Clutching the cup with both hands, you slow-walked over to the empty chair between Damon and the mystery man, across from Rose. You heard Rose say, “Slater’s been in college since seventy-four.”

Great. Another vampire.

Slater spared a glance as you lowered yourself into the hard-backed seat. You flashed a small, polite smile at him before hiding behind the lip of your cup.

He returned your smile with a friendly grin before turning back to Damon. “When I was turned. I have eighteen degrees, three masters and four PhDs.”

You blinked at the list. “You must really like school.”

Before Slater could reply, an annoyed Damon asked, “The point?”

Slater’s brows pinched together before he turned back to you. “Exactly. I mean,” he looked back to Damon as he wondered, “what is the point?”

Damon visibly scoffed as he turned to Rose.

“What should I be doing with my eternity?” Slater wondered as Rose set her own coffee cup back on the table. “If you have an answer,” his hands lifted, “please. Enlighten me.”

Head tilting to the side, Damon gave him a look that typically indicated something violent was about to follow.

Grabbing Slater’s wrist, Rose interceded. “We need your help.” As soon as she had Slater’s attention, she asked, “If someone wanted to get in touch with Klaus, how would you hook them up?”

“Craigslist,” he answered.

A scoffing breath escaped before you could reign it in. It placed you at the center of three vampires’ attention, but your incredulity overpowered caution. “You can’t be serious.”

“Yeah.” Slater’s light blue eyes twinkled. “How else did you suppose we communicate?”

You hadn’t had a reason to browse Craigslist before, but suddenly found yourself curious as to how many vampires were exchanging secret messages on the site. “I would have thought you’d stick to some unindexed, heavily encrypted forum.”

Slater’s lips curled into a mildly amused grin. “Not all vampires are adept at modern technology. Craigslist is—” his lip curled higher, “—familiar.” He leaned back with a shrug. “It’s close enough to the personal ads we’re used to that it’s not much of a leap.”

“Personal ads?”

“Save the history lesson for another time.” Damon leaned forward. “Back to Klaus.”

Slater’s sights eventually slid off you to meet Damon’s keen-eyed stare. “I’d respond to a personal ad that led to someone who knew somebody that pointed me to a man who knew Elijah.” Slater spread his hands across the tabletop. “That’s where my connection ends.”

“And he’s dead.” Damon’s lips thinned into a frown. He settled back against his seat. Slater and Rose exchanged a glance while Damon’s eyes narrowed in thought. “Here’s what I don’t get. Elijah moved around during the day. Meaning the Originals know the secret of the day ring.” He met each of our eyes in turn. “So why would Klaus want to lift the curse of the Sun and Moon?”

Your brows rose in interest. This was the first time you’d heard about the legend since Elena, Ric, and Damon had found out about it some weeks ago during their trip to Duke. Your first instinct had been to dismiss it as silly. Then you’d remembered vampires and werewolves were a thing and had lent it a little more credence.

When Elena had told you she was somehow involved, you’d meant to look into it more, but one thing after another had put research on the back burner. Obviously, that had been a mistake.

Slater’s head tilted to the side. “To keep the werewolves from lifting it.” His hand moved as he explained, “If a vampire breaks the sun curse then the werewolves are stuck with the curse of the moon forever and vice versa.”

“But werewolves are extinct.” Rose’s eyebrows dove into a deep vee as she looked to Slater.

He gave a short nod in her direction. “True.” He glanced to you again. “I’ve never seen one, but,” his gaze drifted back to Damon, “rumor is…”

A corner of Damon’s lips lifted. “Not such a rumor.”

“Mystic Falls?” Slater questioned. At Damon’s acceding nod, Slater loosed a breath and slouched into his chair. “God,” he said, eyes all but glowing, “I’ve got to visit this place. It sounds awesome.”

Your nose crinkled. You had mixed feelings about Mystic Falls. On one hand, you’d grown up there. Knew most everyone… which made your hometown feel terribly small. You’d often wondered what it would be like, living in a big city like New York, Los Angeles, or Chicago. Even Richmond.

But your family and friends kept you deeply rooted to Mystic Falls, whatever flights of fancy your imagination took. The recent rash of deaths hit the community hard. You weren’t eager to see more supernatural creatures flocking to your little town like freaking tourists. Even if Slater didn’t seem particularly violent. Of course, aside from the fact the man collected degrees and esoteric facts about other vampires, you really didn’t know anything about him.

But Damon was leaning forward again, like a dog that had caught onto a scent. “Awesome doesn’t begin to describe it,” he promised. “Can we stop the curse from being broken at all?”

Slater’s brows dipped. “What do you mean?”

Damon shrugged. “Well, if we make the moonstone useless, would it stop the curse from being broken?”

You straightened in your seat, seeing where he was going. Though, you were confused why he’d want to keep it from breaking.

Apparently, Slater was just as confused. “Probably.” He looked to Rose, who looked just as lost, before turning back to Damon. “But why would you want to do that?”

But it seemed as if Damon was more interested in asking questions then answering. “Tell me how.”

Incredulity pushed Slater back into his seat. “You think I’m gonna help you figure out how to do something that’ll piss off an Original? And keep me from walking in the sun?”

Damon’s eyes shone, as if he were trying to compel the vampire across from him. “You want to walk in the sun? I can make that happen.” He held up his hand, showing off the huge lapis lazuli ring on his finger. “If you help us.”

Slater’s eyes locked on the huge signet ring. From the longing expression that overtook him, you guessed Damon’s offer was more than tempting. Slater’s mouth opened.

And everything exploded.

You were on the floor before you could process falling. Bringing your arms down from your head, you noticed the chunks of glass sparkling around you. Then there were the screams. At first, the whole café seemed to be shouting, then it was just a few voices raw with pain rather than shock or fear. You looked to the closest and stared dumbfounded as smoke curled upwards from the crackling skin of Rose’s face.

You sat up and scooted over to the shrieking vampire, curled in a fetal position as she tried to cover her face with her hands. Reaching her side, you realized you had nothing but your body to use as a shield, and so stretched yourself over the shrieking vampire until her head was tucked against your stomach.

“What—” you sputtered to an unmarred Damon, who was busy staring out past the empty frames tempered glass once filled.

Damon kept scanning the street outside as he said, “Someone doesn’t want us sniffing around.” He frowned before finally looking away and down at you and a still whimpering Rose. “You alright?”

“I think so.” You blinked. “But Rose is hurt. And Slater—”

“Long gone,” Damon replied. His eyes narrowed as he scanned you. Noticing Rose still partially exposed, he moved over to a nearby table and snagged an abandoned jacket from the back of a chair. He lifted you off the writhing vampire by the arm while tossing the jacket down with his other hand. He reached down and plucked Rose up off the floor as easily as he’d lifted you, and soon drew both of you towards the back door with a, “Let’s go.”

You joined the bottlenecked crowd trying to escape. Rose was groaning despite the jacket. You barely had time to process all the people jostling into you while Damon’s hand kept you tethered to his side. When you finally flowed out the door and into the parking garage, Rose tripped, nearly hitting the pavement. Damon let your arm go to slide his hand under Rose’s knees and lift her into a bridal hold. His eyes scanned the crowd as if he expected another attack at any moment as he forced his way through and back to the SUV.

You hurried to pull the door open, allowing Damon to set Rose inside the backseat. He met and held her stare. “You’re gonna be okay.”

Rose took a breath and nodded. “I know.” The burns that had all but covered her face were already shrinking in front of your eyes. “I just…”

“Who was behind that?” Damon demanded.

Rose was adamant as she insisted, “I don’t know.” She finally looked up to ask, “Where’s Slater?”

“Iowa by now. Who the hell knows.”

Rose shook her head. “He’s not behind this. He’s a good guy. He wouldn’t betray me,” the last was said with tears choking her voice.

“Then who?” Damon shot back.

“It’s Klaus. Don’t you understand? You don’t know this man. We’re dead. We’re all dead!” The floodgates opened as the older vampire covered her face with her hands and sobbed.

You found your gaze drawn to Damon’s, and the two of you shared a mutual, silent look. For the first time, you knew the thoughts flying behind those eyes, because they echoed yours. How bad was this Klaus that a vampire as old as Rose was this terrified? That he had the ability to somehow track you all and attack in broad daylight?

A chill settled over like a shroud. You shuddered before bringing your hands up to grip your arms. A sudden sharp pain drew out a hiss. Instinct had your hands falling away from your biceps.

“You’re bleeding,” Damon said, matter-of-factly.

Blinking in surprise, you looked down at your hands. They were scratched, tiny glass shards twinkling up at you like glitter. A larger shard was embedded into the meat of one palm. “Oh. I didn’t notice.”

Damon rolled his eyes, then snatched your hand. Before you could do more than breathe a surprised, “Hey!” he had plucked the chunk of glass from your hand and tossed it away. It landed on the concrete with a cheerful tink.

You were shocked at the sudden warmth of his skin pressed to yours while he held your hand. A surprise that lingered in your chest, chasing away the chill, even after his hold fell away. But only for a moment. Damon’s fingers threaded their way into your hair, shaking it out with careful strokes. Bits of glass sprinkled to the ground. You stood, stunned in place, too confused by his gentle touch to do much more than stare.

When he met your eyes, his stare seemed to trap your own in a light silvery-blue cage. You stayed ensnared within a moment that lasted too long to pass off as a casual look. You couldn’t help it. There was something within his gaze that fascinated you. Maybe the sheer magnetism was a side-effect of a vampire’s mind-twisting stare. It wasn’t until a slow blink of dark lashes that you managed to look away.

“C’mon,” Damon said, voice as soft as his touch had been. “Time to go.”

You gave a weak nod, the afterburn of adrenalin leaving your muscles fatigued. You moved off and around to the passenger side of the SUV. The backdoor closed, meaning Rose was still in the backseat. That left the front seat to you. You stepped up and seated yourself, willing the little nervous edge to your thoughts to smooth away.

You kept your sights fixed on your hand, carefully trying to brush off the remaining shining bits of dust as Damon slid into the driver’s seat. Even though your eyes weren’t looking, you were still aware of him. The creaking of his leather jacket. The way his fingers jingled the keys as he sought the right one. The smell of expensive cologne settling in the air.

You blew out a steadying breath as the SUV started. You watched as it backed out of the parking space and rolled forward down the incline that would lead out into the Richmond sunshine. The sobs from the back slowed and quieted.

Damon must have paid close attention when Rose had been driving, because it wasn’t more than ten minutes of mild traffic before the SUV was back on the interstate and speeding back towards Mystic Falls.

The memory of Rose burning rose to the front of your mind as you watched one car after another fall behind as Damon sped down the lanes. You twisted around, peering into the backseat to check on her.

Rose’s head was back, eyes shut. Her face was unmarred, but something in the vampire’s boneless posture had you convinced she wasn’t quite as recovered as her outward appearance might suggest.

“Rose?”

Green eyes fluttered open and fixed on you.

“Do you—need some blood?”

You were convinced that was the case when the vampire pulled herself upright far too slowly. “Are you offering?”

You could feel the intense stare from another set of eyes but refused to look off to the side and confirm it. “You looked—really bad.”

Rose’s grin was tight with tension and, you suspected, pain. “I won’t say no.”

You nodded. Then, sucking down a deep breath through your nose, extended your arm towards the vampire, palm up. You tilted your hand back, exposing your wrist. “Just—not too much.”

“Okay,” she readily agreed.

You fought the urge to flinch when her hands cradled yours. As her head bent down, you did the same thing you did whenever you had to get a shot. You looked away.

Damon’s eyes were flickering from the road to you. He’d even slowed down enough that he wasn’t weaving between lanes any longer. His silver-blue eyes were bright, pupils blown.

The hunger within his stare distracted you enough that you nearly forgot the anticipatory fear until the sudden sharp pinch in your wrist had you wincing.

“You’ve never offered me your wrist,” Damon pouted as he glanced down the line of your arm to where Rose’s head was bent over your hand.

It was odd. There was a somewhat weird pulling sensation from the mouth pressed against your skin, keeping your blood flowing. Your wrist was warm, and the hands holding yours were soft. It wasn’t pleasant, but it wasn’t as painful as you’d feared, either.

You managed to glare through your pinched expression. “You’ve never been this hurt.”

“You saying you’d open a vein for me if I were near death?” Damon smirked. “Aww. That’s so sweet.”

You ground your teeth. “Watch the road.”

Rose’s mouth lifted a moment before she released your hand. “Thank you.”

You quickly drew your arm back, pressed on your wrist, and nodded.

“Want some blood for that?” Damon asked.

Your nose crinkled. “Uh, no. Thanks, but no thanks.”

“Sure?”

“Pretty sure, yeah.”

Damon shrugged. “Cause your still bleeding.” His brows rose. “It’s making me hungry.”

Your heart sped up, and for some reason, your cheeks warmed.

“Don’t be mean,” Rose admonished.

“I’m not,” he protested. “I’m just saying if she had some blood, she wouldn’t have all those open cuts.” His glances back to the road were short and perfunctory. As if you were more important to keep in his sights than the interstate. “And it’s a long couple of hours back to Mystic Falls. Should’ve brought a blood bag.” His hands gripped the wheel. “What are you? Wait, don’t tell me. O negative.”

“You are so creepy,” you muttered, squishing yourself into as small a figure as you could manage by pressing into the corner of the seat up against the door.

Damon sighed. “Love O negative.” He looked into the rearview mirror to Rose. “She taste as good as she smells?”

“Oh my god,” you muttered, mortified.

“Now you’re just being rude.” Rose reprimanded. But it wasn’t long before she leaned forward to address you between the seats. “But you are delicious.”

You had no idea what to say to that.

Damon saved you from having to come up with a response. “I knew it,” he said, smug.

You regretted ever offering your wrist. “Can we talk about something else, please.”

“Of course,” Rose agreed.

But the SUV turned silent again. Pressed against the side, stubbornly watching the landscape pass by, you still felt Damon’s frequent glances. You wondered if it was really such a good idea to refuse his blood. But the idea of drinking any turned your stomach. Considering the alternative, the cuts weren’t so bad.

It was a long hour and a half back to Mystic Falls. Everyone was lost to their own thoughts. You wondered about Elena’s role in the curse. Who had destroyed the window, threatening Rose and Slater’s life? Had they also hoped Damon would burn, too?

The questions ran round your head. You wondered where you could go to try and find out about the curse. Other universities? Were there cameras around the café? Were they connected to the internet?

You started to make a list of all the things you had to do once you were back home and had access to your desktop.

As if he’d read your mind, as soon as he took a turn that would lead to your street, Damon finally spoke. “We need to learn more about that curse.”

“Yeah.” An errant thought noted that Damon seemed to know where you lived.

A minute later it was confirmed as he pulled into your driveway, shifting into park. “I’ll ask Ric to send you a list of colleges with occult programs.”

Your backpack appeared between the seats. Peering beyond it, you found Rose holding it out for you, a friendly smile on her face. You managed a weak one in return as you took your bag. Turning back to Damon, you nodded. “Okay.”

Rose huddled into the back as you opened the door and slid out of the seat, stepping down to the blacktop. You shifted your bag until it was settled on your back.

Closing the door, you somehow weren’t surprised when the SUV’s diver side door banged shut a moment later. Damon matched your pace with ease, striding confidently beside you up to your house and the unadorned cement steps leading to the front door.

“I’m not inviting you in,” you told him as you dug in your bag for the keys.

He hummed, leaning a shoulder against the side of the house as he watched you. You thought a shadow of that earlier hunger still lingered in his eyes. You swallowed and issued a silent thanks as your hand closed around your house keys. “Smart move.”

You ignored him as best you could as you unlocked the deadbolt.

The tension in your shoulders only mildly eased as you stepped across the threshold, leaving the vampires on the other side.

“We need to figure out what the doppelgänger has to do with all this.” Damon grabbed the doorframe, jacket riding up as he leaned down and met your gaze. “Counting on you.”

“I’ll do what I can.” You met his intense look and felt that magnetic pull that wanted to draw you deeper within them. “But I’m not Bonnie. I can’t work magic.”

Damon straightened up to his full height. “Don’t sell yourself short, wonderkin.”

“Wonderkind.”

Damon blinked, mouth ticking into a curve before falling back down.

You met his stare again, this time noting the curiosity that crinkled the corners of his eyes. “The word for prodigy? It’s wonder _kind_. Not wonder _kin_.”

This time, when Damon’s lips curled upward, they stayed there. “I know. But it sounds better the way I say it.”

You huffed lightly. “Goodbye, Damon.”

Damon stepped back as you started to shut the door. “For now.” While your heartbeat suddenly picked up at the breezily made promise, Damon spun around as he loped down your steps. “Be seeing you.”

As you shut the door, heart pounding, you realized you’d better have something for Damon by the time he showed up again.

Because it was patently obvious to you that, for whatever reason, he _would_ show up again.


End file.
